Interactions between bacterial pathogens and their plant hosts generally fall into two categories: (1) compatible (pathogen-host), leading to intercellular bacterial growth, symptom development, and disease development in the host plant; and (2) incompatible (pathogen-nonhost), resulting in the hypersensitive response, a particular type of incompatible interaction occurring, without progressive disease symptoms. During compatible interactions on host plants, bacterial populations increase dramatically and progressive symptoms occur. During incompatible interactions, bacterial populations do not increase, and progressive symptoms do not occur.
The hypersensitive response is a rapid, localized necrosis that is associated with the active defense of plants against many pathogens (Kiraly, Z., "Defenses Triggered by the Invader: Hypersensitivity," pages 201-224 in: Plant Disease: An Advanced Treatise, Vol. 5, J. G. Horsfall and E. B. Cowling, ed. Academic Press New York (1980); Klement, Z., "Hypersensitivity," pages 149-177 in: Phytopathogenic Prokaryotes, Vol. 2, M. S. Mount and G. H. Lacy, ed. Academic Press, New York (1982)), which are hereby incorporated by reference). The hypersensitive response elicited by bacteria is readily observed as a tissue collapse if high concentrations (.gtoreq.107 cells/ml) of a limited host-range pathogen like Pseudomonas syringae or Erwinia amylovora are infiltrated into the leaves of nonhost plants (necrosis occurs only in isolated plant cells at lower levels of inoculum) (Klement, Z., "Rapid Detection of Pathogenicity of Phytopathogenic Pseudomonads," Nature 199:299-300; Klement, et al., "Hypersensitive Reaction Induced by Phytopathogenic Bacteria in the Tobacco Leaf," Phytopathology 54:474-477 (1963); Turner, et al., "The Quantitative Relation Between Plant and Bacterial Cells Involved in the Hypersensitive Reaction," Phytopathology 64:885-890 (1974); Klement, Z., "Hypersensitivity," pages 149-177 in Phytopathogenic Prokaryotes, Vol. 2., M. S. Mount and G. H. Lacy, ed. Academic Press, New York (1982), which are hereby incorporated by reference). The capacities to elicit the hypersensitive response in a nonhost and be pathogenic in a host appear linked. As noted by Klement, Z., "Hypersensitivity," pages 149-177 in Phytopathogenic Prokaryotes, Vol. 2., M. S. Mount and G. H. Lacy, ed. Academic Press, New York which is incorporated by reference, these pathogens also cause physiologically similar, albeit delayed, necroses in their interactions with compatible hosts. Furthermore, the ability to produce the hypersensitive response or pathogenesis is dependent on a common set of genes, denoted hrp (Lindgren, P. B., et al., "Gene Cluster of Pseudomonas syringae pv. `phaseolicola` Controls Pathogenicity of Bean Plants and Hypersensitivity on Nonhost Plants," J. Bacteriol. 168:512-22 (1986); Willis, D. K., et al., "hrp Genes of Phytopathogenic Bacteria," Mol. Plant-Microbe Interact. 4:132-138 (1991), which are hereby incorporated by reference). Consequently, the hypersensitive response may hold clues to both the nature of plant defense and the basis for bacterial pathogenicity.
The hrp genes are widespread in gram-negative plant pathogens, where they are clustered, conserved, and in some cases interchangeable (Willis, D. K., et al., "hrp Genes of Phytopathogenic Bateria," Mol. Plant-Microbe Interact. 4:132-138 (1991); Bonas, U., "hrp Genes of Phytopathogenic Bacteria," pages 79-98 in: Current Topics in Microbiology and Immunology: Bacterial Pathogenesis of Plants and Animals--Molecular and Cellular Mechanisms, J. L. Dangl, ed. Springer-Verlag, Berlin (1994), which are hereby incorporated by reference). Several hrp genes encode components of a protein secretion pathway similar to one used by Yersinia, Shigella, and Salmonella spp. to secrete proteins essential in animal diseases (Van Gijsegem, et al., "Evolutionary Conservation of Pathogenicity Determinants Among Plant and Animal Pathogenic Bacteria," Trends Microbiol. 1:175-180 (1993), which is incorporated by reference). In E. amylovora, P. syringae, and P. solanacearum, hrp genes have been shown to control the production and secretion of glycine-rich, protein elicitors of the hypersensitive response (He, S. Y., et al. "Pseudomonas Syringae pv. Syringae Harpin.sub.Pss : a Protein that is Secreted via the Hrp Pathway and Elicits the Hypersensitive Response in Plants," Cell 73:1255-1266 (1993), Wei, Z.-H., et al., "HrpI of Erwinia amylovora Functions in Secretion of Harpin and is a Member of a New Protein Family," J. Bacteriol. 175:7958-7967 (1993); Arlat, M. et al. "PopA1, a Protein Which Induces a Hypersensitive-like Response on Specific Petunia Genotypes, is Secreted via the Hrp Pathway of Pseudomonas solanacearum," EMBO J. 13:543-553 (1994), which are hereby incorporated by reference).
The first of these proteins was discovered in E. amylovora Ea321, a bacterium that causes fire blight of rosaceous plants, and was designated harpin (Wei, Z.-M., et al, "Harpin, Elicitor of the Hypersensitive Response Produced by the Plant Pathogen Erwinia amylovora," Science 257:85-88 (1992), which is incorporated by reference). Mutations in the encoding hzpN gene revealed that harpin is required for E. amylovora to elicit a hypersensitive response in nonhost tobacco leaves and incite disease symptoms in highly susceptible pear fruit. The P. solanacearum GMI1000 PopA1 protein has similar physical properties and also elicits the hypersensitive response in leaves of tobacco, which is not a host of that strain (Arlat, et al. "PopA1, a Protein Which Induces a Hypersensitive-like Response on Specific Petunia Genotypes, is Secreted via the Hrp Pathway of Pseudomonas solanacearum,"EMBO J. 13:543-553 (1994), which is incorporated by reference). However, P. solanacearum popA mutants still elicit the hypersensitive response in tobacco and incite disease in tomato. Thus, the role of these glycine-rich hypersensitive response elicitors can vary widely among gram-negative plant pathogens.
E. chrysanthemi is unlike the bacterial pathogens that typically elicit the hypersensitive response, because it has a wide host range, rapidly kills and macerates host tissues, and secretes several isozymes of the macerating enzyme pectate lyase (Barras, F., et al., "Extracellular Enzymes and Pathogenesis of Soft-rot Erwinia," Annu. Rev. Phytopathol. 32:201-234 (1994), which is incorporated by reference). Nevertheless, pectic enzyme secretion pathway mutants of E. chrysanthemi EC16 cause a typical hypersensitive response (Bauer, D. W., et al., "Erwinia chrysanthemi hrp Genes and Their Involvement in Soft Rot Pathogenesis and Elicitation of the Hypersensitive Response," Mol. Plant-Microbe Interact. 7:573-581 (1994), which is incorporated by reference). Furthermore, elicitation of the hypersensitive response by E. chrysanthemi is dependent on a hrp gene that is conserved in E. amylovora and P. syringae and functions in the secretion of the E. amylovora harpin (Wei, Z.-H., et al., "HrpI of Erwinia amylovora Functions in Secretion of Harpin and is a Member of a New Protein Family," J. Bacteriol. 175:7958-7967 (1993)i; Bauer, D. W., et al., "Erwinia chrysanthemi hap Genes and Their Involvement in Soft Rot Pathogenesis and Elicitation of the Hypersensitive Response," Mol. Plant-Microbe Interact. 7:573-581 (1993), which are hereby incorporated by reference).